Remembering
by WolfieRed23
Summary: After Mary Margret's Welcome Home party, Ruby goes to the costume shop to help her with a class play. What happens when she and David find Snow's memory box? What will happen when Ruby finds her hood from her days as Red? Can this be the beginning of breaking the curse with an awakening?
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

Prologue: Ruby/Red's POV

I walked along the beach towards the far costume shop. It had only been a matter of months since Emma Swan had arrived in Storybrooke, Maine and already so much had happened. John Doe in the hospital woke up from his coma, two orphans found their father, the sheriff Graham died, John Doe's, whose name was actually David Nolan, wife vanished, I found a box with a heart in it, I made amends with Granny and David's wife reappeared. I was going to the costume shop to help out my friend Mary Margret. Her fifth graders wrote plays and she chose to do Henry's entitled, 'The True Story of Red Riding Hood'. Mary asked me to pick up the costumes. The shop was on the other side of town so I headed over. I wore a white tank, a red flannel jacket, a jean jacket, jeans and boots. My highlights were in and I wore a red beret. Ever since I found the heart, I've been wearing lighter makeup and more mature clothing. I was walking near the shore when I stopped. David was walking along the beach too. I cried, "David!" He turned towards my voice. "Phew." I thought, "He's not having a blackout." "What are you doing out here?" I asked. "I feel drawn to this place." David answered, pointing at the remains of a child's play structure Regina tore down. Then, I saw something in the water. "David," I asked, "What's that?" We ran over and saw it was a box. "Treasured memories." David read. We looked at each other and silently agreed to open it. Inside, we found flowers, figurines, sketches, paintings and notes. "There's something under here." David said lifting the rest of the stuff so we could see what was under it all. It was a painting of a grand castle. As we stared at the painting, it seemed to come off the paper and stand in front of the remains of the play structure. Then, something incredible happened. The play structure seemed to stand up again and transformed into the castle! We continued looking at the stuff for a few minutes, when I realized it was starting to get dark. "I got to go." I told David. He didn't reply because he was staring at another painting. It was a girl who looked like me wearing a red hood. The same thing that happened to the painting of the castle happened to this one. When I turned my back, I didn't know that David was staring at me because I looked like the painting. When I got to the costume shop, instead of heading to the kids section, I headed to the young adults. I couldn't explain it but I was pulled there. Then, I saw it. A red hood on a hanger. I reached out to touch it when I heard a voice say, "Hello." I turned to a woman with graying hair and kind eyes. Her nametag said her name was Rosa. "My, that hood is beautiful isn't it?" Rosa smiled at me. "Yes it is." I agreed. "Why don't you try it on?" "Oh I'm not here for myself…I" "Please. It'll look lovely on you!" I gave in. I went to a changing room and put the hood on. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt a warm breeze and was somewhere else.

"**Everyone calls me Red." I said, "Who are you?" "Sn…Frosty." The girl said. "Frosty?" I asked. The girl cried, "No! I was just spared by someone and I can't use my real name!" "Well you're safe with Granny and me but I still need something to call you." "Margret." The girl smiled, "No…no Mary. Mary." "Well Mary, come on." I smiled at the girl who I was positive was Snow White.**

I stared at myself and squeezed my eyes shut. Memories flashed in front of me. Snow, Peter, Granny, the hunting party, all those killed! I gasped as I opened my eyes. I was no longer Ruby. I am now, and forever more, Red Riding Hood, wolf, hunter and close friend of Snow White and Price James/Charming. I knew what I had to do. Wake them up!

**Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfic so let me know what you think! I plan on continuing so stay tuned for the awaking of Prince Charming! By the way, this story takes place a few weeks after Mary Margret's welcome home party. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakenings

**Ok so before I start Chapter 1, I just want to thank everyone who has read this. It was originally a story in my head that I was just DYING to get out but now I know exactly where I'm going with this. So here's some info on the chapter. Charming and Granny wake up. Rosa's identity is Ruth and no she's not awake. Anyway, the plan to wake Snow begins and I have a surprise for you. Two characters are already awake! Again, thank you all so much for reading Remembering. The rest of this story is dedicated to you.**

Remembering

Chapter 1: Awakenings Red's POV

I looked around the changing room. I was completely confused. The last thing I remember as me was Granny and I were at our old cottage as the curse engulfed us. But I also had 28 years of memories. I shook my head as I heard Rosa say, "You alright dear?" "Yeah…uh…I just need some water." Then, Rosa's hand appeared with a bottle of water. I took a sip and then got my hair wet. When it dried, my hair was back to its old waves. Then, Rosa pulled the curtain back and gasped, "You look beautiful!" "Thank you." I smiled. I recognized her as Ruth, James' mother. "You can have whatever you want on the house!" "I couldn't" "I insist whatever you want." I accepted and found the Red Riding Hood costumes I needed for Snow's class when I spotted two costumes that caught my eye. "Can I have those?" I asked. "On the house!" was Ruth's cheerful reply.

David/Charming's POV

I stared at the contents of the box, when Ruby sat next to me. I couldn't really hear her. It was like I was somewhere else. That is, until she picked up a painting. "No!" I cried but it was too late. It was a painting of Little Red Riding Hood only she was older. I looked at Ruby and was shocked to see that it was her. When it faded, I noticed she was wearing Red's hood. "Where'd you get that hood?" "From the costume shop." She replied picking up a sketch I didn't notice. It was Snow White. She wore a white gown and her black as night hair fell past her waist. She looked a lot like Mary Margret with the black as night hair, skin white as snow and lips red as blood. The only difference was the hair length. Snow came alive and walked towards me. She whispered, "Wake up Charming!" Then, she kissed me and before she became snow she said, "I will find you. I will always find you." I stared where she stood when Ruby spoke, "There's a name here." I looked at where someone clearly cut their name in the wood and gasped. **Snow White.** I felt a warm breeze and closed my eyes as a memory appeared in the darkness.

**"Snow!" I cried into the woods. "Snow where are you?" I walked through the forest aimlessly when I heard a stone scraping wood. I ran in that direction and found Snow in Red's old cottage with Red herself. They were kneeling around a wooden box. Red was smoothing it out with a stone while Snow got out her dagger. She expertly carved something in the wood. "There." Snow smiled. "It's done. Come in Charming!" I walked into the cottage and looked at what she carved. It was her name. "What's this?" I asked. "Before the curse comes I want to put my most precious paintings, figurines, sketches and notes in here with some flowers." Snow explained. "Why?" I asked. "So when it the curse comes and someone finds it, they can wake up." Red said. "How do you know this won't vanish when the curse comes?" I questioned. "We're sending it out to sea." Snow answered. "Snow, stop worrying. No matter what, no matter what the curse tries, I WILL find you. No curse can stop that." Snow smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder saying, "Charming you're right but I'm still doing the box." I laughed with Red. Nothing can change my wife's mind.**

My eyes remained shut as memories over lapped. Then, I was rendered unconscious as memories continued to return.

Back to Red

I watched James as he closed his eyes. He looked in pain. I couldn't take it. I stood up and grabbed his hands. I helped him to his feet when I felt him lose consciousness. I dropped him on my back and picked up my bags. James held onto the box tightly despite being unconscious. "Hold on." I told him and ran as fast as I could. Now that I'm awake, I can use my wolf speed. I made it safely to Granny's. When I walked in, Granny wasn't around. "Granny!" I called. "Ruby what is it?" Granny asked as she came to the front but as soon as she saw me, she froze. I felt a warm breeze blow off of me and a second later, Granny was awake. "Red! What happened?!" "He started to remember when he lost consciousness. It was worse than ours." "Quickly! Get him to room 1. It's almost time for the dinner rush. I can handle it without you for a few minutes. Ella-Ashley! Will be here around 7 with Thomas-Sean! And Alexandra." "Ok." I headed up the stairs. I unlocked room 1 and set James on the bed. Then, I headed to my room and set up the costumes including the last minute two Ruth let me have. I set everything up and smiled when I remembered. James! I ran to room 2 and knocked on the door. August Booth answered, "Ruby? What's wrong?" "2 things. 1. I'm NOT Ruby anymore and 2. Who are you really?" August's eyes were huge. "Well?" I asked. August cleared his throat and said, "Pinocchio." I kept my cool and said, "Well Pinocchio help me with James!" I led him to room 1 and he gasped when he saw James, unconscious and yet still holding tightly onto the box Snow and I made years ago. "Touch him." August said. "What?" I asked. "It'll calm down the memories. He had it worst then you. He used all his energy trying to wake up from that coma and then when he succeed, the curse tried to trick him and he fell into half of it." "Half?" "Yeah with the fake memories and not being brave, truthful and honorable. The other half was not being with the woman he truly loved but he fought that when he and Snow had an affair." "Ok." I reached out and touched James. He calmed down and then minutes later, he woke up crying, "Snow!" "James?" I asked. James looked at me and smiled, "Red!" he engulfed me in a hug. I hugged him back. "Who are you?" James asked August. "Pinocchio." He replied. Then, I gasped, "Regina and Henry are here!" "How do you know?" August asked. "I'm a wolf August! I have wolf senses." I explained, "Quick August, go down and tell Granny I'm sick. I'll make it look like I'm sick and in bed while 'David' takes care of me." August bounded down the stairs. I put the top part of my hood down and climbed into the bed, covering my entire body with the blanket. James sat near me with a wet cloth to make it look like I was so hot that I needed a cold cloth on my forehead. Then, I heard it 20 minutes later. "Can I go check on Ruby?" It was Henry. Regina sighed and told him he had 10 minutes. Henry came up the stairs fast and locked the door when he came in. he didn't say anything cause I knew I had a red sparkle in my eye. James had a brown one. "You remember!" He cried. I smiled as he bounded over to me. "Yes Henry. We remember." We spent the rest of the time talking about how to wake Snow. We decided James would write her an anonymous note and to end it with his saying **I will find you. I will always find you.** Once Henry left, I headed downstairs and started my shift when three royals walked in. Prince Thomas, Princess Ella (formally Cinderella) and their daughter Alexandra. Ella walked to the back to change. Thomas and Alex came to the bar near me. "Hey Ruby." Thomas smiled at me. "Hey Sean." I used his Storybrooke name, "What's going on?" "Nothing much. Work's slow and Ashley is on edge about Dad." Thomas sighed. "That sounds terrible. What'll it be?" "One milk and one water." "Coming right up." After a few minutes of conversation, Ella came over and said, "Thomas how's Alex?" "What'd you say?!" I asked Ella. "Huh?" she asked. "You called Sean Thomas." "Ella always confuses me with her old best friend Thomas." Thomas explained. "But you called her Ella!" I countered. Then, I sat Ella in the booth and I leaned in close and whispered, "Ella? Thomas?" They smiled at each other and said at the same time, "Hello Red." I hugged them when Snow walked in. I quickly grabbed Ella and filled her in on what we're doing. She agreed. After all, we all miss Snow. "How'd you guys wake up?" I asked Ella before we walked out. James had just given us his note. "When Thomas first held Alex." Ella smiled at the memory of waking up. Then, we headed out, ready for action.

Mary Margret/Snow's POV

I looked up as Ruby and Ashley walked over together. They had my hot coco with cinnamon. When I tried to pay, Ashley said, "No charge. A secret admirer bought that for you. And left you this." She gave me a note. I smiled at my friends and unfolded the note.

** Dearest Mary Margret.**

I gasped. The writing and the saying was familiar.

**I have admired you for a long time and have wished to talk to you face to face. Sadly, I couldn't gather the courage to talk to a brave, fiery woman like you. Please remember, beautiful Mary, that no matter where you are I will find you. I will always find you.**

The note ended but I felt like I heard those words before.

** I sat in a tree waiting for the carriage to stop. I wore my green cloak and my usual outfit. I've been a thief for a long time and was used to the clothing. The carriage stopped at the tree I cut down. I dropped when the prince got out and used the cloak to hide my face. I grabbed a bag of jewels when a woman screamed. I stole one of the horses and rode off. But Prince Charming behind me wouldn't give up. He tackled me off my horse and said, "Show your face coward." He did see my face and stuttered, "You're a…girl." "Woman." I corrected and grabbed the nearest rock. I hit him in the chin and stole his horse (again). As I rode off, he shouted, "WHEREVER YOU ARE I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU!" I gave him a taunting smile in return.**

I stared at the note for another minute and decided to leave. I left a 3 dollar tip. Whoever wrote that note didn't know me. I'm not brave or fiery. He must have me confused with someone he knew a long time ago.

Ella's POV

That night, we all met at Granny's. Thomas, James, Red, Granny, August, Alex and me. We were discussing ways to wake up Snow. "James can continue to send her notes!" Red suggested. "But how does that help bring out our fiery princess?" Granny asked. "We can hang out more. Red, Snow and me." I suggested. "I can invite her to meet me at that Halloween party you're having." James suggested. "Then, he can wake her up with true loves kiss!" Thomas cried. "I've got just the costumes!" Red cried. Then, we heard knocking. Granny called, "Coming!" She returned minutes later with Henry. "What are you doing here?!" James cried. "I have an idea!" Henry exclaimed excitedly. "Miss Blanchard can narrate our play. I wrote it. It's your story Red!" We all thought about it. And we agreed to do all of the ideas. We would bring back our friend no matter what!

** Hey guys. So kind of a long chapter. I really wanted to get all this stuff out of the way. I have a pretty good idea of how it's going to go. So how many of you were surprised that Ella and Thomas were awake? I figured that since Emma was supposed to restore happy endings didn't she restore Thomas and Ella's? They should have woken up if you ask me. Anyway, next time the love notes continue, James and Thomas try to wake up Geppeto and Jiminy Cricket with help from August and Ella and Red take Snow on a tour of her favorite memories. Oh and one more thing. What do you guys think the costumes Red bought were? See you guys next time. :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Memories

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reading! I can't believe more than 200 people read this! I never thought anyone would care for my stories besides family! Ok so this is going to be a short chapter :( But I promise the will be longer and it'll reveal the surprise costumes. Until then, please keep reviewing and guessing. I want to see if anyone can ;) Ok so in this chapter I'm going to wake up Geppeto and Jiminy. Please review! Enjoy!**

Thomas

I woke up on Granny's floor. Ella was sleeping soundly next to me. We met so late last night that we all decided to stay. James was in a booth, August on the floor and Granny was laying her head on the counter. Alex was in her play pen which we keep at Granny's for when Ella works. "Good morning." Ella smiled. I smiled down at her when Red came out. She wore a white shirt, jeans, her leather boots and a red hoodie with the hood up. But she didn't have her magic hood on. "Red where's your hood?" Ella asked. "Granny told me last night that she was going to use a little magic she got from the wizard who gave her my hood. She used it on my highlights so I won't get caught by Regina." Red explained. "Smart Granny." I said. Red smiled and started getting the diner ready. Ella and I started helping. Soon, everyone but Granny was awake and helping. Ella and I cleaned the tables, Red swept the floor, James arranged the condiments and August organized the menus. When Granny woke up at 7:15, the diner was ready. She gasped, "You didn't!" Red smiled and hugged Granny. Once Granny was ready, everyone split up. James to finish his note to Snow. Red to set up the kitchen. August to lie in his bed. Ella to put on her apron and me to get Alex ready upstairs. It was 7:30 when I left. While walking out, I passed Snow. "Hi Sean." She smiled. I almost cringed at my Storybrooke name. "Hey." I quickly said before running off to Collodi's or Geppeto's shop.

Ella

I watched Snow walk in and sit at her booth. I sighed. Snow was like a sister to me and to have her sleep while I lie awake is almost painful. I walked over with a small smile. "Hi Mary." I said. "Hi Ashley." She had the same smile but no fire. "Here's your hot coco, with cinnamon, and another secret admirer note." I winked at her before I walked away. I watched her open the note, hoping to see her hair flutter. But nothing happened. She waved me over a few minutes later. "Can you give this to my admirer?" I was surprised but nodded. Snow smiled at me, thanked me for the coco and just as she was about to leave I called, "Mary!" she turned towards me. "Want to hang out with Ruby and me tomorrow?" Snow smiled, "Sounds fun. Thanks." I smiled. All I had to do was convince Red to bring the box.

James

I stared at the ceiling when there was a knock on my door. "Coming." I called. I opened the door to find Ella. Her blonde hair fell in waves at her shoulders and her eyes seemed to pierce your soul. She held out a note. "From Snow." She said. I unfolded it and read.

** Hello. I'm Mary Margret but you knew that. I want to get to know you better. I'll tell you facts about me and you do the same back. First off, my favorite animal is a blue bird, my favorite season is winter and my favorite drink is hot coco with cinnamon, but you knew that. I feel like I need to write something else but I don't know what except I will find you. I will always find you.**

**-Snow**

I gasped as a memory flooded my sight.

**I jumped in front of the arrow just in time. It shot me in the shoulder. I landed on the ground in pain. "What do you think you're doing?!" Snow cried. "You said you appreciate actions more than words. So now you're going to get both." I grimaced, "I love you Snow." "But I don't love you!" Snow cried, "I don't even remember you!" "Well that's too bad." I countered, "Cause I would rather die than see you fill your heart with darkness." "You'd die for me?" Snow almost sounded like her real self, "No one's ever been willing to die for me." "No one you can remember." I said. I turned my head away in pain. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. I turned towards her as she leaned in and kissed me. I didn't want to end the kiss but I did. When I opened my eyes, Snow was grinning. "Charming." Her smile was huge. "Yes." I smiled, "Yes I'm here." Just then King George's men came. I had enough time to put Snow's hood up. The guards ripped the arrow out of my shoulder. One tried to hurt Snow. But the head guard told him to leave her. "NO!" I cried as they carried me away in a cage. "I WILL FIND YOU!" Snow cried. "I WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU."**

"What is it?" Ella asked. "She signed it Snow." Ella gasped. "We need Geppeto and Jiminy." I said. I went next door and knocked on August's door. He answered and agreed to help wake his father and conscious. We went down to the diner and got Thomas. August led the way.

August

When we reached Colliodi's, I saw Father trying to fix a clock. It was the exact same clock he showed me how to fix. "Need help?" I asked. Father looked up and smiled, "Of course." His eyes were warm and his accent was as clear as I last saw him. I fixed the clock and felt a warm breeze as a memory surfaced.

** "Like that." Father said. I fixed the clock and the coo coo bird came out with Jiminy tied on. I laughed. "Pinocchio." Father scolded. Jiminy freed himself and said, "No it's fine." Then, the Blue Fairy came. "I really meant to be good." I started to explain. "I'm not here for you Pinocchio." Jiminy led me out of the room but I overheard anyway. "The Evil Queen has threatened to enact a curse and take away happy endings. Can you use this tree to make a wardrobe?" The Blue Fairy asked. "On one condition." Father said, "Pinocchio gets the second spot." The Fairy sighed and agreed.**

I looked up at Father and whispered, "Father?" Father came back and gasped, "Pinocchio!" he hugged me when Jiminy came. "Marco?" Then, the coo coo came out. Jiminy's hair flittered and I knew he remembered. "Gepetto! Pinocchio!" he cried. Father and I hugged Jiminy while James and Thomas smiled. Then, it happened. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. "Pinocchio what's going on?" Father cried out in worry. I lifted my pant leg and everyone gasped. It was half wood. "What happened?" Jiminy gasped. "I didn't have you." I smiled. "Don't worry Pinocchio we will fix this." Father smiled at me and I saw his gold sparkle. I smiled. I believed him.

** Alright guys. I got one more guess for you! Two other people remember and they're going to get their own POV next chapter. I'll post it later today. So who do you think is awake? And please let me know what you think the costumes are! Trust me you'll LOVE the ones I chose. Please review and let me know what you like about this story! Later. **


	4. Chapter 4:Snow

**Hey guys sorry about the late update. Chapter 4 is up! So I know a lot of you are probably wondering what's going to happen. Well here you go. Henry and his friends convince Mary to narrate their play, the new awake charectors are revealed and James finds Red getting his and Snow's costumes ready. Also, Red and Ella try to awake Snow's memories. Please remember to review! I want to know what you guys think. After all, you guys are the reason I'm writing this in the first place! Here you go!**

Henry

I sat at the back of the class smiling. It was Friday and I had a plan to convince Ms. Blanchard to narrate our play. I looked over at Ava Zimmer. She smiled at me and nodded, signaling everyone knew what to do. I smiled back at her and saw her silver sparkle. Ava and her brother Nicholas are awake! They've been awake ever since they went home with their dad. They wanted me to keep it a secret but they still are a part of Operation Cobra. I looked at Hansel and he was nodding too. A minute later, the bell rang. Ms. Blanchard started to clean up when she noticed no one left.

"Why are you guys still here?" She asked.

"Ms. Blanchard," Gretel started, "We want you to narrate our play."

"But why?" Ms. Blanchard asked.

"We think you'll do it better than us." Hansel said.

"Please Ms. Blanchard." I begged.

"If I say yes will you all go home?" Ms. Blanchard sighed. We all nodded vigorously. "Fine, I'll do it." We cheered and then piled out of the room.

"You guys were great!" I told Hansel and Gretel. They smiled at me. They were the first real friends I ever had.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Gretel smiled. Hansel nodded. Gretel usually does all the talking.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Are you guys sure you don't want me to tell the others?"

"No way." Gretel said, "We could actually slip if anyone else knows."

"Yeah." Hansel agreed.

I sighed, "You can trust them." The twins looked at me curiously. "Have you ever read their stories in my book? They know all about loyalty besides I can help you by calling you by your fake names more often."

Gretel looked nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I said, "Red can help you get into character Ava." I used her real name since we just walked outside.

"Alright." Gretel said, "We'll talk to Ruby." I waved goodbye to my friends as I headed home.

"Meet me at Granny's at 4!" I called. They nodded and walked towards Granny's to talk to Red.

Gretel

Hansel and I walked into Granny's and looked around for a booth. We found one in the back and waited for 'Ruby' to come and take our order.

"Hey guys." 'Ruby' smiled when she came over, "So what'll it be?"

"Actually," I said, "We're here about Ms. Blanchard's class play. I'm Red and he's Mayor Tomkins."

"Oh right." 'Ruby' smiled, "Come upstairs, I've got all the costumes." We followed her upstairs and into a room. We gasped when we walked in. There were costumes everywhere. On hangers, in the closet, on the bed, on the rug and hanging from the ceiling. "I'm still getting organized." Red smiled.

"Thanks for helping us Red." Hansel said. I looked at Hansel and saw his gray sparkle. "Hansel!" I thought. He wasn't supposed to call her Red! We were supposed to tell her we remember once we start talking. I looked at Red and saw her smile grow bigger. Then, I saw it. A red sparkle in her right eye.

"Hansel?" she asked, "Gretel?"

"Hi Red." I smiled and remembered when we first met.

**Hansel and I walked through the Infinite Forest, unsure of where we were going. Suddenly, a wolf appeared. It had brown fur and golden eyes. We froze but a minute later the sun rose and the wolf transformed. It's brown fur became wavy brown hair. It's golden eyes became hazel and it wore a long sleeved white shirt, brown vest and long red skirt. The wolf was a human. She walked over to a bush and pulled out a red hood and put it on. Then, she turned to us. We had not moved an inch.**

"**Hello there." She said kindly, "I'm Red. Are you kids lost?"**

"**No." I said, "We're just looking for our father. He's been missing for a long time. I'm Gretel and this is my twin Hansel." Hansel smiled at Red shyly. **

"**How'd you two end up in the Infinite Forest?" Red questioned.**

"**The queen sent us here after we did her a favor and refused to be her kids." Hansel said. **

**Well you kids better find your father soon." Red said, "The Queen has threatened a dark curse that will take away our happy endings. If you don't find him soon, you won't find him for 28 long years." We gasped. Red promised to help us for a little while but she had to return to the castle to meet with Princess Snow and Prince James.**

"How long have you been awake?" Red asked.

"Since we went home with our dad a few months ago!" Hansel explained excitedly. I rolled my eyes. He was so excited that we found Dad. I was too but Hansel passed me on the excitement bar a long time ago.

"You found him?" Red gasped. I nodded with a huge smile on my face. "That's fantastic!" Red smiled.

"Can you help us get into character for the play?" I asked.

"I can do better than that." Red smiled, her eye sparkling, "I can give you guys your costumes and tell you the story first hand!" My smile grew. Red was a very good friend. Red went to her closet and pulled out a long sleeved white shirt, brown vest, long red skirt, leather boots and a red hood. "This is for you Gretel." I gasped. The costume was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I ran to the bathroom to put it on. When I came out, Hansel ran in with his costume.

"How do I look?" I asked Red. Red smiled and adjusted the hood for me. Hansel came out wearing a wooly brown sweater, brown pants, a brown vest and a brown beret.

"You look just like Tomkins." Red exclaimed. Hansel smiled at the praise. "So where does your play start?" Red asked. I handed her the script and she looked at it excitedly. It started when she first got her hood. "Alright so when I was 13, I loved staring at the full moon during wolfstime but Granny never let me so I stared at it through my window and caused myself to go wolf without knowing it. One day, Granny called me into the cottage and showed me the beautiful red hood you're wearing Gretel. I loved it and vowed never to take it off. I kept that promise until one night when I was older. Snow and I traded cloaks so Granny would think I was at home when I was really with my true love Peter. Snow and I thought he was the wolf but it was actually me. I killed Peter and when Granny and Snow showed up and threw the hood over me, it was then I realized the truth and I never got over Peter." I reached out and touched Red's hand and gave her a smile. Then, I checked the time.

"Oh no!" I said. "We were supposed to meet Henry downstairs!" Quickly, we took off the costumes and headed downstairs to talk to Henry about Operation Cobra and the play.

James

I walked into Granny's to find Henry talking with Ava and Nicholas. I smiled at him and headed upstairs. Ella wasn't working now so Red was going to give Snow the note. I walked into Red's room and gasped. Red was kneeling near a mannequin wearing a _**very **_familiar outfit. It was a white shirt, red jacket with gold embellishing, black pants and boots. It was the outfit I wore to wake Snow.

"Do you like it?" Red asked.

"Where'd you find it?" I gasped.

"At the costume shop. I also have the white feather dress and cloak Snow wore when you woke her up."

"Thank you Red." I smiled at my longtime friend and handed her the next note. Red smiled and started to clean up. She and Ella were going to show Snow her old box of memories. I went to my room just as I saw Red go down the stairs.

Red

I walked over to Snow. Ella was going to be here soon but I had to get this note and coco thing done with now. "Hey Mary." I smiled.

"Hi Ruby." I gave her the coco and note. Again, there was no breeze. This would be frustrating if she didn't remember certain things. I already knew what the note said. I read it after James was in his room.

**Dearest Mary Margret,**

**In response to your questions, my favorite animal is a horse, my favorite season is winter and my favorite drink is hot coco as well. Here is more information about me. My favorite color is blue, my favorite gem is a diamond and my favorite holiday is Christmas. Please remember that I will find you. I will always find you no matter how long it takes. **

**-Anonymous**

Ella was running late so I couldn't invite Snow up yet to look at the box of memories. Finally, Ella walked in with Alex. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Alex wouldn't stop crying." Ella explained. I looked at the baby.

"She looks fine to me." I admitted.

"That's because I took her with me." Ella explained. We walked over to Snow. "Hey Mary, you want to come and hang out with Ruby and me?" Ella asked. Snow looked at the clock and shrugged.

"Sure why not?" We walked up the stairs and as we passed Henry, Hansel and Gretel's table, I noticed that they were looking at a picture in the book. It was a picture of Snow and me after she admitted she was stealing eggs from Granny and me.

**Ok thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews are what are inspiring me to continue! So how many of you were surprised at the costumes? I used those two because, in my opinion, they are the best outfits they wore on the show and I really wanted to use the costumes from that iconic moment. How many of you were surprised that I woke up Hansel and Gretel? It's like Thomas and Ella. Emma gave them their happy ending and so I thought that they had to be awake. Ok so next chapter, the rehearsals for the play will begin. Emma begins her custody war for Henry and Red and Ella awaken some of Snow's memories with her father. So see you guys next time and please REVIEW. I want to know what you guys think of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5:Ther Return of Snow White

**Ok guys here's Chapter 5. In this chapter, Hansel tells us how the rehearsals are going, Red and Ella show Snow her box of memories and Emma talks to Jiminy about Henry. Thanks so much for the reviews! Now on with the story!**

Mary Margret

I followed Ashley and Ruby up the stairs at Granny's. They wanted to hang out but I thought it would be somewhere else. As we passed Henry, Ava and Nickolas' table, I noticed they were looking at a picture of Snow White and Red Riding Hood. The photo looked familiar. I couldn't explain it but the way Red looked at Snow struck me as familiar. Like I've seen it before. I shook it off. I followed Ruby and Ashley into a room. They led me to a bed with a box on it.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A box David and I found on the beach." Ruby said, "There's a bunch of cool stuff in it." Ashley opened the box and I gasped. There were daisies, notes, sketches, figurines and paintings. I picked up the daisy and my vision blurred.

**I ran through the daisy field happily. This was the first moment since Mom died 3 years ago that I've had a moment of happiness. "Come on Dad!" I called to a man walking behind me. He smiled.**

"**Snow, my dear, what do you want to show me?" He asked. I grabbed his hand and led him to a spot where the daisies were arranged to form a picture. It was a picture of Dad and me. "It's beautiful." Dad smiled.**

"**Thanks." I smiled, "I did it myself."**

"**You are very talented, my little Snow White and like the daisies, you have a heart of gold and a dress of silver."**

I stared at the daisy. "Heart of gold, dress of silver." I muttered.

"Mary?" Ashley asked, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I said and picked up a blue bird figurine. My vision blurred again.

**I was walking in a store with my dad. We were looking for a figurine to give to Mom. She had fallen ill and I wanted to get her a present.**

"**This one." I pointed at a little blue bird.**

**Dad smiled, "What will you name it?"**

"**Lucy."**

"Lucy." I breathed onto the bird like I knew it. "I have to go." I said and ran off without another word.

Hansel

I walked to the wooden door with the 'villagers' as Paige cried, "Red!" Gretel didn't come right away. Instead, Henry, playing Peter, tried to get her to kiss him. "Red!" Paige called again. Gretel gave Henry a quick kiss and shut the fake shutters and walked over.

"What is it Granny?" Gretel asked.

"Just another hunting party." Paige said.

"We are going to kill the wolf!" I exclaimed.

"Granny can I go two?" Gretel begged, "I could help kill the wolf!"

"No way!" Paige said, "And you keep that hood on. You know red keeps wolves away."

"They're not wearing red." Gretel said.

"And their darn fools." Paige said.

"You'll see." I said, "Tonight we kill the wolf!"

"Good luck with that." Paige said before shutting the fake door.

"Excellent!" Ms. Blanchard exclaimed. Just then, the bell rang. "Don't forget to practice your lines." Ms. Blanchard said as we walked out.

"How'd you like playing Red?" Henry asked.

"It's fun." Gretel smiled, "She certainly isn't the sweet lost girl on her way to Grandma's." Henry laughed.

"Yeah she's very fierce." Henry smiled at Gretel.

"So does Emma, you know?" I asked. Henry shook his head.

"Not yet." He sighed. I felt bad for Henry. No matter how hard he tries, his mom doesn't want to believe.

"It'll be ok." Gretel smiled, "It's her destiny and no one can escape destiny."

"Yeah." I agreed. Henry smiled.

"Thanks guys. Want to come hang at the old castle?" He asked.

"Why not?" Gretel said. We followed Henry to the beach where the old castle that once stood tall and majestic was now a wrecked child's playground.

"It's sad." I said, "It used to be so grand and beautiful." Gretel nodded. Henry led us to a part of the wreckage.

"This is where I hide the book." He explained. He pushed back some wreckage and pulled out a box. Inside was the book. Gretel grabbed it and flipped to a page that showed the castle.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked. Henry shrugged.

"Everything we can."

Jiminy

I sat down at a table at Granny's and a minute later, Emma walked in.

"Ms. Swan." I greeted.

"It's Emma, Archie." She corrected. I smiled. She had her mother's sharp wit.

"Emma. So from my understanding, you want to start a custody war for Henry." Emma nodded.

"I have to save him. I have to get him away from Regina." I knew what I had to do. Pinocchio told me to steer her towards him so he can show her the big picture and help her believe.

"Well let's see." I began, "Since you got here, Henry has been skipping school, putting himself in danger and his fairytale theory has escalated a lot."

"Has he been happier since I got here?" Emma asked.

"Well, yes but I'm afraid that I can't help you as much as you like." I said, "And I'm afraid I'm the only one who can help you."

"No you're not." Emma said and she went upstairs. A few minutes later, Pinocchio led her downstairs with a smile. He gave me a small thumbs up. I smiled. I had done what he asked and now Emma was on the fast road to belief.

James

That night, I wrote Snow a note. I asked her to meet me in the center of the dance floor at the Halloween dance tomorrow. Her reply was yes. The next night, Henry knocked on my door. "Henry?"

"I need your help." He sounded frantic, "Emma tried to leave!"

"What?" I gasped.

"I stopped her and now she's trying to think of a way she can leave!"

"Slow down Henry." I said, "We have to wake up Snow tonight. Once she's awake, we'll try and help you ok?" Henry nodded. I put on my costume and mask. I was about to head down when I heard Red.

"I've got the perfect costume for you Mary."

Red

I led Snow up the stairs and told her I had just the costume for her. When we got to my costume room, Snow gasped. She recognized the outfit. I set her down and told her to close her eyes. I turned her away from the mirror and applied light, natural make up. I put her wig on and told her to put the dress on. When she came out, she looked stunning. I let her look in the mirror and she gasped.

"This is beautiful!" she cried. She hugged me.

"Alright, now let me put my costume on and then go meet your prince." I smiled. I quickly put on my old outfit. I took out the highlights and applied natural make up. Snow gasped when she saw my outfit. "Come on." I said, "There's a magical night ahead."

Mary Margret

I went downstairs and went to the middle of the dance floor. I wore a white feathery dress, matching cloak and a white mask. Ruby thought of everything! I stood there for a little, when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw a man wearing a white shirt, red jacket, black pants and black boots. "Who are you?" I asked. The man didn't reply. He held out his hand. A sign asking me to dance. I took his hand as a slow song started. Everyone cleared the middle of the floor and watched us. I danced with the mystery man like I've done it for months. His movements were familiar. My wig fell past my waist and felt like my hair has always been this long. I danced with the stranger when he leaned in close.

"Follow me." He whispered. I followed him to the alley behind Granny's.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That doesn't matter." He said. "What matters is that I will find you. I will always find you." Then, he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I felt a warm breeze on my face and a memory formed behind my closed eyes.

**I was emptying my load from the trolls in my cave. I walked out and was caught in a net! I struggled to free myself when I heard laughter.**

"**I told you I'd find you." The prince I stole from earlier said as he came into view, "I will always find you."**

"**Well aren't you a prince Charming!" I said.**

"**I have a name you know." Charming said.**

"**Don't care." I said, "Charming suits you. Now get me out of here, Charming!"**

"**Like I don't know you?" Charming asked. He held up a wanted poster with my photo and name on it. "Snow White. Here's the deal. You stole a precious ring from my carriage. Help me get it back and I won't turn you in to the Queen."**

"**Not interested." I said.**

"**I'm sure the Queen is very interested with you." Charming countered. I sighed.**

"**Fine." I agreed.**

I pulled back and stared into those crystal blue eyes. "Charming!" I gasped. "You found me!"

"Did you ever doubt I would?" He asked. I kissed him in response.

**Ok so I got a lot done in this chapter. I wanted to add Emma in and this seemed to be the best way. So next chapter, the play premieres and after watching it, Emma goes to Regina's and gets the turnover. And while Henry gives Emma on last effort, Snow tries to wake the dwarfs with help from Ella, Red, Thomas, James, Granny, August, Jiminy and Geppeto. Hey the dwarfs are scattered. Taking away their happy ending was separating them. Please review! Later**


	6. Chapter 6:Gathering

** Hey guys. So I know I said last chapter that Emma was going to get the turnover in this chapter but I decided not to. I thought that I should make Emma wait a little long to believe but once she does, she'll break the curse so fast that you'll think you read what she did in the finale. So in this chapter, Snow reunites with her friends at the Halloween party, Henry and his class performs their play and Snow convinces James, Gepetto, Jiminy, Ella, Thomas, Red, Granny, Hansel, Gretel and Henry to help wake the dwarves. Also, Snow tries as hard as she can to act like she's still Mary and its tougher then she thought. After all, she was asleep for a while and she still has to adjust because, like Jefferson said, having memories of two lives is maddening. Enjoy and please REVIEW.**

Snow

I stared into Charming's blue eyes and felt pure happiness overwhelm me. He found me. He actually found me! It was shocking since I thought that the curse would be working on me more than Charming. But it was actually fast and easy. I kissed Charming once more before we walked in. Henry, Ava and Nicholas ran over to me. I smiled down at them and knew that my eye had a snow white sparkle.

"You remember!" Henry cried and jumped into my arms. I hugged him right back. He wore all black. Black shirt, black pants, black shoes, black cape and black mask. I looked at Ava and Nicholas. They had their sparkles too. Ava's was silver and Nicholas' was grey. Ava wore a Dutch girl costume. Her blonde hair was braided and she wore a red and brown mask. Nicholas wore a Dutch boy costume with a matching hat. His mask was brown and red like his sister's.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hansel." Nicholas smiled.

"And I am Gretel." Ava smiled, "And you are Princess Snow White." I laughed.

"Please." I smiled, "Just call me Snow when it's just us. When we're in public its Ms. Blanchard." Hansel and Gretel smiled when a man with black hair walked up behind them. He smiled down at them. He had black hair and kind brown eyes and was dressed like a woodsman.

"It's nice to meet you Snow." He held out his hand, "I'm the woodsman."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, "Those are some good kids you raised."

"Thank you but we've been separated since the Queen poisoned you with the apple." The woodsman said, "My kids were forced to steal it from the Blind Witch when the Queen kidnapped me."

"I'm sorry." I said. Then, I turned to the door and gasped. Ella and Thomas walked in. Ella wore her blue ball gown, glass slippers, from Gepetto I'm assuming, and her blonde hair fell in curls. She also wore a blue mask. Thomas wore his wedding outfit and a white mask. I ran over to them. "Ashley!" I cried as I hugged her. When I pulled away, Ella gasped. She saw my sparkle.

"Mary!" she cried and hugged me tighter. Thomas walked over and gave me a big hug as well. Then, Red walked over. She was in her old getup and with no highlights. That night, was one of the happiest moments of my life. I woke up from a 28 year sleep and was reunited with my closest friends and some new ones as well. That night, I didn't care what my stepmother was planning. All I cared about was that my family would soon be whole. When I got home, I saw Emma on the couch. I learned so much about her as Mary but I could hardly remember it. My thoughts and memories were jumbled up and it was so confusing. Somehow, I managed to make Emma think I'm still Mary. I even convinced her to come and see the play. That night, I placed a daisy and Lucy on my nightstand. Two of my favorite memories with Dad. I asked Red if I could take them and she agreed.

"They are yours after all." She said. I smiled at Lucy and imagined that Dad was watching me right now.

"Don't worry." I said, "We'll fix this. I'll stay strong but I will never forget you. One day Dad. I will find you. I will always find you." That night, I felt a warm breeze brush my cheek. I knew what it was. It was Dad kissing me. "I love you too."

Gretel

"Red!" Paige called. I looked at Henry in his Peter costume. I had to admit, he pulled it off.

"I have to go." I said.

"One kiss." Henry said. I sighed and quickly kissed him just as Paige called,

"Red!" I shut the fake shutters and walked to Paige.

"What is it Granny?"

"Just another batch of fools trying to kill the wolf."

"We will kill the wolf tonight." Hansel vowed.

"Granny can I help please?"

"No way. You are staying here. And keep your hood on. You know red keeps wolves away."

"They're not wearing red."

"And they're fools for not!"

Hansel and the other 'villagers' left. Then, Paige and I boarded up everything. We were doing the play. For real. I was completely Red. It was the most amazing thing I ever did. It felt like I was Red. Like I was in love with Henry. Like Paige despised Hansel. It was surreal. Snow did an amazing narration and whenever I looked at Dad, he was smiling. When it was over, Dad gave me a hug and told me I was amazing. Even Hansel believed me! Snow said I was just like Red. I loved it. Then, I saw Henry pass Emma. He instead went to the Queen. I clenched my fists. I hated that queen so much! But I couldn't take my anger out on her. In her eyes, I'm still Ava, a girl who didn't believed in anything. Not family, not happiness, not ANYTHING! I walked over to Henry.

"Nice job Henry." I said, "I almost believed you were my true love and I accidently killed you."

"Thanks…I think?" Henry smiled none the less.

"Want to meet Nicholas and me at Granny's tonight?" I asked.

"Uh sure." Henry's smiled grew. He told me before Hansel and I woke up, he had no friends. Hansel and I never had friends so Henry being ours was a gift itself.

"See you later." I waved and walked off satisfied. Hansel and I had a friend who cared about our happy ending and as far as friends go, Henry is an A+.

Henry

When I walked into Granny's, I saw Hansel waving me upstairs. I ran after him and found everyone gathered in Red's room.

"Thanks for coming." Snow said.

"Red told me to ask you to meet us here." Gretel explained.

"So what's going on?" I asked, "And where's August?"

"Pinocchio can't walk anymore." Gepetto stated sadly.

"Oh." I said.

"We need more help." Granny said.

"We need the dwarves." Snow said. We all turned to look at her.

"She's right." Red said, "The dwarves are good warriors and will do anything to help Snow." Everyone thought it over.

"I'm in." I said.

"Me two." James exclaimed.

"Me as well." Jiminy said.

"Count us in." Gretel smiled.

"I'll do it for Pinocchio." Gepetto said. Snow smiled at us and started to explain the plan.

"The dwarves are spread out so we need to split up and gather them." She said.

"I know where Dopey is." Jiminy said.

"I'll go with you." Gepetto said.

"We kids can find Happy and Sneezy." Gretel said. Hansel nodded.

"Happy runs a kids store." Hansel explained, "And Sneezy runs the store where we um….tried to frame Henry."

"We're coming with you." Thomas proclaimed. Ella nodded in agreement.

"I know where Grumpy and Sleepy are." Snow said.

"I know where Bashful lives." Granny said.

"I help you." Red said.

"I know who Doc is." James said. So we all split up, each trying to find at least 1 of the seven dwarves and bring them back.

**Ok so I know I promised more but I was having writer's block for the next chapter**** don't worry though. I'll figure it out by tonight. P.S. how many of you are beyond excited for the premiere tonight? I read a few spoilers and they all said it was AMAZING! Sorry guys I'm too excited to post anymore but I have an idea for the next chapter. So next time, the dwarves are reunited, plenty of flashbacks, they wake up Ruth and I just might put a little Emma in but I'm not sure. Man, I HATE having writers block. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And if you're confused about something just ask and I'll respond. Later**


	7. Chapter 7:Surprises

** Hey guys. So this chapter has been annoying me beyond belief! Ever since Sunday, I haven't been able to figure out anything except the awakening of the dwarves but I think I got it now. Ok so, the dwarves wake up, Kathryn is reunited with Jim (Fredrick) and Red is shocked over a drawing Henry shows her and it touches her heart. Also, Ruth wakes up but I couldn't think of a way to do it so it isn't typed **** Any way enjoy the show **

**Snow**

I walked into the hospital, nervous as can be. I had to convince Leroy, the lazy and usually drunk janitor, and Walter, the security guard constantly sleeping on the job and hates Leroy, to come with me to a warehouse. I took a deep breath and walked in. 'Leroy' was grumbling at 'Walter' as he watched security footage. 'Walter' was asleep. I walked over quietly and touched Grumpy and whispered, "Can you wake up Walter and come with me?"

"Why'd I do that, sister?" Grumpy questioned.

"Just come on!" I whispered. Grumpy sighed and woke up Sleepy. I led them to the warehouse.

"Why're we here?" 'Walter' yawned. I didn't answer directly. I just said,

"Can you cover your eyes?"

"Why?" Grumpy asked.

"Please." Grumpy and Sleepy stared at me and sighed,

"Alright Mary." I smiled. I still had that effect on them. The former dwarves covered their eyes and I led them in. The other dwarves were there with their eyes closed.

"Take your hands off but keep your eyes shut." I said. Then, I placed an axe in each of their hands. One read Grumpy and the other Sleepy. The dwarves were in a circle so I stood in the center and shooed everyone else out. "Open your eyes." I said. 7 pairs of eyes opened at the same time. Warm breeze blew off of me and onto them as a memory blurred my vision.

** I had tears in my eyes as I walked away from George's castle. Then, 7 dwarves walked with me. One was Grumpy.**

** "You can come with us." He said.**

** "We're down to 7." Another dwarf said. He had white hair and spectacles. I took out Rumplestilskin's potion.**

** "It hurts so much." I said, "And this will make it go away." I started to take the cap off when Grumpy grabbed it.**

** "No way." He said.**

** "But you'll be able to forget your love." I said, "Forget the pain.**

** "I need my pain." Grumpy countered with a stern look, "It's what makes me Grumpy. And yours makes you Snow. Don't take it yet." I agreed and put it away. The dwarves led me to their cottage where I would stay until the day Charming and I took back the kingdom.**

I looked at the dwarves, all eyes closed. Then, they popped open at the exact same time. "Snow!" cried Grumpy. I smiled as all 7 dwarves ran towards the center of our circle and me. My family and heart were almost whole.

**Kathryn/Abigail**

I walked through Storybrooke alone. I was just released from the hospital and I wanted to go to my garden. David and I planted it when we moved in years ago. I walked over to it, bent down and began to cry. I know _**I **_ended mine and David's marriage but my heart still ached. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up but I didn't look at the face of this man. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I lied, "Now please leave me alone."

"Can't do that." He said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Cause you look like you need a shoulder to cry on." He said as he led me inside. He closed the living room curtains and walked over to me. I still didn't look at him. "Come on." He said, "Let me look at you." I did and I stared at his dusty brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He lifted my chin and kissed me. Suddenly, I heard voices.

** "I'm Fredrick."**

** "I'm Abigail, daughter of King Midas."**

** "Fredrick was my betrothed. My rightful one."**

** "I don't want to marry you."**

** "The only way to save him is get water from Lake Nostros."**

** "Fredrick!"**

** "Be careful James. George will stop at nothing to spoil your and Snow's happiness."**

** "This is my daughter whose hand in marriage I give you."**

** "I love you Abigail."**

** "True love is the one thing worth fighting for more than gold."**

I gasped as he pulled away and I felt a warm breeze. The last voice stuck with me. It sounded like Jim! But he never said anything like that!

**"True love is the one thing worth fighting for more than gold."**

I stared at Jim, realizing who he was. He wasn't just a gym teacher. He was my true love! My rightful husband! My Fredrick! "Fredrick?" I whispered. He looked at me and smiled. I saw his dark red sparkle.

"Abby!" he cried using the nickname I asked him to use when we were kids. Then, I realized something.

"We have to find them." I said. Fredrick nodded. He knew who I meant.

"Well you found us." A voice I recognized said. I turned around and saw him and a huge smile spread on my face. "What do you need to tell us?" he asked.

**Red**

"Hey." I said as the group hug between Snow and the dwarves broke, "I know another person we have to wake up."

"Who?" everyone cried simultaneously.

"Ruth." James turned as white as Snow.

"She…She's alive?" he stuttered. I nodded.

"She runs the costume shop!" I explained, "Here's the plan. Snow, James, Thomas and Ella, go wake Ruth. Dwarves go back to work and control your emotions. Don't let the Queen see your sparkles. Granny you run the diner while I babysit the kids." Everyone agreed and split up. I led Hansel, Gretel and Henry to Granny's and brought them upstairs to color for an hour before we had a drawing contest. When time was up, Gretel went first. She drew the Blue Fairy, I and…I gasped. "Belle." I whispered as I stared at the picture of the lost princess and friend to Snow, Ella and I trapped in a cell looking terrible. Her blue dress ripped her hair, stringy and her face full of dirt and…pain like she lost her true love.

"I overheard the Queen's guards say the Queen had her when we gave her the apple." Gretel said. I stared at the drawing and saw a light blue sparkle come off Belle's eye. I gasped quietly and continued. Hansel was next. He drew the woodsman and a wolf with one eye black as night and the other red as blood.

"We saw that wolf in the woods." Hansel said. I smiled down at him and said, "Very good." Hansel smiled at the praise and sat down. Henry gave me his paper. He drew James, Jiminy and…I gasped. I recognized him! It was a face I used to love seeing every night and now I no longer could. He had black hair and sweet brown eyes.

"Henry." I said, "This is…"

** Alright that's the end. So who do you think Henry drew? Alright now on to Once Upon a Time. How many of you are FREAKING OUT?! I mean COME ON! Fairytale Land is still around! Phillip is DEAD! Belle and Rumple are FINALLY together! Snow and Emma are in Fairytale Land! There is so much going on that if it weren't for school, flute, dance, piano, homework and friends I'd be sitting around all day thinking ONCE UPON A TIME IS BOTH DARKER AND BETTER THAN LAST SEASON! If you agree with me or you're excited (or upset) about something that happened in the premiere please REVIEW! Ok so next time, I'll tell you who the drawing was, who visited Abigail and Fredrick and IF Ruth woke up! Later and please keep reviewing! Can't wait for We Are Both! According to Wikia, Snow, Mulan, Aurora, Captain Hook and young Regina are set. Maybe we'll see young Snow again!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Shock of a Lifetime

** WOW! You guys are amazing! Thank you all so much! I can't believe more than 1500 people are interested in my writing! Ok so, in this chapter, the mysterious drawing is revealed, we find out who was at Abigail's house and terrible news. Enjoy!**

**Red**

"Peter." I gasped. Henry was an amazing artist. He had captured Peter's face like it was a photograph. Henry smiled.

"Yeah. I thought since you had nothing to remember him by, I'd give you something." Henry said. I looked down at the boy. His grin was huge and I felt tears form.

"Thank you Henry." I managed before the tears fell. I bent down and gave Henry a hug when I heard Regina. "You better go. Your mom's here." Henry nodded, said bye to Hansel and Gretel and left. Regina told Henry that she was taking him to therapy early today so she could run an errand. I didn't like the sound of that but I had to let it go. For the next 3 hours, I helped Hansel and Gretel put the pictures on the walls and draw more after declaring the contest a draw. By the time it was 7, the twins were bone tired. I walked them home. Luckily, it was a short walk. When I knocked on the door, the woodsman opened with a smile.

"Ruby!" he greeted, "Come on in." I took the kids, who were almost sleeping on me by now, over to the couch to lay them down. "Any word?" the woodsman asked. I shook my head.

"And it's been 3 hours." I exclaimed. We spent the next 10 minutes worrying. Finally, there was a knock on the door. It was James, blue eyes shining with tears, Snow, Ella and Thomas.

"Well?" I asked. James nodded. I gave him a huge hug. Ruth was awake! "How?" I gasped.

"My ring." Snow said. I looked at the silver band with an emerald jewel around her finger. I was told it used to be Ruth's and she gave it to James as a keepsake of her and told him that true love followed the ring. She was certainly right. That rings the reason James found Snow the first time and it was also the ring that, apparently, led James back to Snow when she ate the apple. Then, I felt James stiffen.

"What is it?" I asked. I followed his gaze and gasped. Princess Abigail was walking towards 'Kathryn' and 'David's' home with the school gym teacher following close behind her.

"Fredrick." James whispered and ran out the door.

"James!" Snow called as he left. Snow looked at me and followed James.

"Snow!" Ella cried and ran after her.

"Ella!" Thomas yelled as he too left.

"Guys!" I cried as I ran after the four royals leaving the woodsman behind, baffled. James followed Abigail and Fredrick. They went into the 'Nolan's' house after Fredrick comforted Abigail in her garden. We followed them inside to hear Abigail say,

"We have to find them."

"Well here we are." James said and Abigail turned around, tears and a sun yellow sparkle in her eye. She ran over and hugged James. Snow hugged Fredrick. Ella, Thomas and I stood there confused. We knew James was originally betrothed to Abigail but we never knew why he ended it besides he was in love with Snow. "Guys." James finally said, "This is Abigail, daughter of King Midas, and Sir Fredrick, her true betrothed and true love." We all gasped when Snow's phone rang.

"It's Emma." She said, "Hello? Emma? Calm down Emma! Alright. I'll be right there." We all stared at her as she said with a look of true terror on her face, "It's Henry. He's in the hospital."

**Emma**

Henry and I rode into the hospital. Me running next to him. Him on a gurney. I had no idea what happened! One minute, I was hugging him goodbye after telling him fairytales aren't real and the next, he took a bite into Regina's turnover and collapsed to the floor. I tried telling Dr. Whale but he wouldn't listen. He said it wasn't poisonous. I didn't by it. I was freaking out as I ran over to Henry's bag and poured everything out. He had his walkie-talkie, school work, school books and…the book. "Believe in magic." I whispered. I picked up the book and suddenly, I was somewhere else.

**Mary Margret was in a white night gown with David and they were holding a baby. The baby was wrapped in my baby blanket. I could hear Henry's voice.**

** "Every story in this book actually happened. You should know more than anyone. Because you're in this book." Mary Margret was crying,**

** "Goodbye Emma." David battled soldiers while holding the baby. He was cut on his left shoulder. His weak shoulder. He placed the baby in a tree wardrobe and, as a tear fell, whispered,**

** "Find us."**

I blinked at the book, wondering if that just happened. I heard the door opened and turned around, expecting Regina. It was Mary.

"Emma, are you ok?" she asked, concern evident. I grabbed her elbow and ran into the janitor's closet. I shut the door and stood there.

"Is it true?" I finally managed. Mary stared at me and I saw a snow white sparkle in her eye. There was something else though. Fear, concern and a…fire that I've never seen from her except for the time at Jefferson's when she kicked him out the window. I knew it was true because the woman in front of me was **not **Mary Margret Blanchard. She was someone else.

** Ok so what'd you guys think? I know it's kind of short but I couldn't think of anything else for the chapter. Originally, I wanted to end at Snow saying, "It's Henry." But it was like they were in my head saying, "Don't stop there! We have more to offer!" Anyway thanks again! We Are Both is on tonight! WOO HOO! And, according to Wikia, Bailee Madison will be back as young Snow! Please review! This story only has a few chapters left and then I'll be staring a new story called 'Let It Snow' look for it near the end of the week. Thanks again for reading! I'm still in shock! Later guys and don't forget to watch We Are Both!**


	9. Chapter 9:The Beginning of the Breaking

** Hey guys. Sorry for not updating all week. I had MEAPs and between school, dance, homework, piano and sleep I didn't have time to write but don't worry I had this all thought up days ago. Enjoy.**

**Snow**

I stared at Emma. _She believes. _I thought but I wasn't positive until I saw a red sparkle in her eye. "Emma." I whispered and lifted a hand to her cheek. She looked at me and I thought back to when I woke up. I kept hearing voices from my memories and I had a feeling Emma was hearing Charming, Henry and my voices since we were the only ones who spoke to her about the curse and in the Enchanted Forest.

"Go." She said. I was confused. "I can't handle this now. I need to deal with Henry." I nodded and left. She followed as Regina walked in. Emma grabbed her and charged into the closet. I heard a crash and decided to ignore it. Instead, I walked over to Henry.

"Come on Henry." I whispered. I stood there by Henry, whispering to him, when Emma and Regina ran out. They didn't say where they were going. I continued whispering when Red ran in. "Ruby." I gasped, "What are you doing here?" She explained everything that happened after I ran out 'David's house.

**Red**

"Snow!" James called. But Snow didn't look back. She was dead set on the hospital.

"What do we do?" Abigail asked. James reassured and reorganized us.

"Red, you follow Snow. Abigail, go to Michael Tillman's and get Hansel and Gretel to the hospital. Henry'll need friends. Fredrick, Granny, Ella, Thomas and I will gather the dwarves. Everyone ok?" We all nodded. "Move out." I ran out the door and was about to follow Snow when I heard a cry of pure agony coming from the bed and breakfast. I ran over there and realized it was from Pinocchio's room. I knocked on the door and Jiminy answered.

"What's going on?" I asked. Before Jiminy could say anything, Pinocchio's cry of pain increased. "He's changing?"

"Faster." Jiminy nodded. He held the door open and I saw it. Pinocchio's hands were wood and so were his legs. His right arm was starting and his left arm was untouched.

"You guys have to leave." I cried at the conscious and craftsman, "Emma could be here any second!" the two men nodded, Gepetto comforted Pinocchio, and they left as fast as possible. I wished Pinocchio luck and headed for the hospital. Emma and Regina ran out as I ran in. I found Snow near Henry.

"Ruby." She gasped, "What are you doing here?" I explained everything and then looked at Henry for the first time and gasped. He had a faint gold sparkle peeking through his right eye. "What?" Snow asked. I lead her to the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"Henry…his sparkle…he's a gold!" I stuttered. Snow looked confused. "Some sparkles show what'll happen in their life." I explained, "Gold is the sparkle of a…messiah." Snow gasped.

**Gretel**

I couldn't believe it. Henry **poisoned **by the **exact same **apple Hansel and I stole from the blind witch. I was running alongside Hansel as we tried to keep up with Abigail when I froze. Emma and Regina, **the Evil Queen**, were walking into **Rumplestilskin's **pawn shop.

"Ava?" Hansel asked and called out to Abigail. They steadied me as I watched Rumple's shop. Emma looked out the window and I saw a red sparkle in her eye.

"She believes." I whispered, "Hansel she believes!" people looked at me as I called my brother Hansel. But I didn't care. Emma believed and the Queen knew she couldn't stop her until she saved Henry's life so I could show people who I really was.

"Really Gretel?" Hansel gasped. I nodded and hugged him tightly until I remembered.

"Henry!" I cried and ran towards a girl with brown hair and kind eyes. It was Paige, the counterpart of the daughter of the Mad Hatter. I grabbed her hand and ran towards the hospital. She needed to be there when Henry woke up. She needed to see him as the son of the Savior and she needed to see herself as the daughter of the Mad Hatter, a loving man who loved her more than life itself.

**Ok so I know I promised 'Let It Snow' would come out soon but it may not be out just yet. I'll have to see what my schedule is like tomorrow. One thing is certain though, I will finish this before I start that story but here's a little teaser for you. It's the summary.**

_When David has a blackout, Mary Margret and Ashley follow him to the Toll Bridge where something interesting happens. Mary Margret calls David something only Snow would call him. Will it wake him up? Does Ashley still sleep? What does this mean for Mary Margret and David's relationship? And what happens when Aladdin's counterpart goes to Granny's Diner and Ruby has a flash of her old life, including Peter?_

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have at least one or two more before this story ends****. But don't worry. 'Let It Snow' will be out very soon. Please review! Later****.**


	10. Chapter 10:The Breaking

** Ok guys this is it. The last chapter of Remembering****. But don't worry. Pretty soon, Let It Snow will be up! Now before I start the story, I just have to say something about Lady of the Lake. I HATE CORA! I'm sorry if you like Cora but she is the one character I absolutely can't stand. So for the final chapter, Hansel and Gretel tell Grace the truth, Emma finds Maleficent below the library and Snow reads to Henry. Enjoy and remember happy endings do exist.**

**Hansel**

"Where are we going?" Paige-Grace asked.

"The hospital." Gretel said.

"Why are we going to the hospital Ava?"

"First off, her name isn't Ava." I said, "It's Gretel." Grace looked shocked. Gretel picked up where I left off.

"And second, Henry is in the hospital and so is Regina so my guess is your real dad is too." Grace looked baffled.

"What?" she gasped.

"We're not from here." Gretel explained, "We are from an enchanted forest and we are all fairy tale characters. I'm Gretel and Nicholas is actually named Hansel." Grace looked utterly confused.

"You are the daughter of the Mad Hatter and your name isn't Paige." I explained, "It's Grace." Grace froze suddenly.

"Grace?" Gretel used her real name. Grace's hair fluttered and she gasped.

"You're right!" she cried. Then, she took off towards the hospital crying, "Papa! Papa!" Gretel and I were right behind her. Abigail was behind us, confused but kept going.

**Snow**

"When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin, he knew all that was left was to say goodbye. A pulse of pure love swept across the land, awaking Snow White and bringing light to the dark." I finished reading part of Charming and my story and looked at Henry. "Henry, when I gave you this book it was because I knew…I know life doesn't always have a happy ending. And I just thought…" I stopped as the monitors beeped. "What is that?" I asked before crying, "Dr. Whale! What is that?" Nurses rushed me out of the room as Henry's heart beat stopped.

**Emma**

I looked around the basement and was surprised at what I saw. There was a glass coffin. I knew it had to be Mary Margret's. I walked towards a wall trying to catch my breath when I felt scales. I moved and saw a dragon! I tried using my gun on it but it did nothing. Finally, I grabbed the sword and threw it at the dragon. It hit it squarely in the chest. It turned to ash and I got the egg. I got in the elevator when it stopped. Mr. Gold appeared and said Regina abandoned me. I tossed him the egg and he left. I found Regina tied up and when we were about to leave, our phones rang. It was the hospital. We raced back and found Dr. Whale and Mother Superior. They said it was too late. I walked in and saw Henry's lifeless body. I cried and leaned down.

"I love you Henry." I whispered before I kissed him. I felt a warm wind blow on me and when I pulled back, Henry gasped.

"I love you too." He smiled, "You saved me." Then, I realized I broke the curse. Regina left and once she was gone, a purple fog rolled through town. I grabbed Henry as it came towards us and braced for what would come.

** Alright guys that's it. Remembering is done. Thank you all so much for reading! I would especially like to thank tate4eva. So look for Let it Snow soon. I promise you'll love it! Thank you so much for reading****. See you in Let it Snow!**


End file.
